Red and Yellow's Present
by jokerk118
Summary: Red and Yellow are happily married and enjoying life, i'm horrible at writing summaries so that's all i can say with out spoiling shit xD Specialshipping (RedXYellow) Oldrivalshipping (GreenXBlue)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

CH1.

RED'S POV

"AND HE'S WON IT!, RED HAS SUCCESSFULLY DEFENDED HIS TITLE AS CHAMPION FOR THE SECONED TIME IN A ROW, I ALSO HEARD THAT TODAY IS RED AND HIS BEAUTIFUL WIFE YELLOW'S THIRD WEDDING ANNIVERSARY CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" the announcer said as i won the finals of the Pokémon league for the third time in a row. The crowd went wild when he said the part about Yellow and I. i walked over to my opponent and said "hey, good fight!" and shook his hand, "what's your name?" i asked him "m-me, I'm Sean, why?" he sounded surprised "it's nothing, but I'm wondering where are you from? i don't recognize but a couple of those Pokémon you used" "me, I'm from Hoenn and other than my Talonflame and Electivire so are my Pokémon" "Hoenn huh, then why are you here instead of the Hoenn league?" i asked him "i wanted to beat you before i challenged Wallace, the Hoenn champ" "oh ok, well let me help you guys out real quick" i said "YELLOW CAN YOU GUYS COME OVER HERE!" i asked my Beautiful wife as she got our two best friends, Green and Blue, who were weeks away from being married themselves, "yes, what's up honey" she said when she got over to where i was. "Can you heal Sean's Pokémon for him and, also if you could, please talk to them" "Wait what are you talking about?" Sean chimed in "well my beautiful wife here can heal and talk to Pokémon" i responded, noticing Yellow blush as I complimented her, "WOW! REALLY!" he said in awe "yep, I'm the guardian of the Viridian forest, so i was born with special abilities" Yellow said in her usual cheery voice "wow..." he said still awestruck "so gimme a minute and I'll fix 'em right up" as she said that she started emanating that angelic glow she gets whenever she uses her powers.

"HEY RED CONGRATS BRO!" i heard Green yelling as he and his wife-to-be came running across the field "yea that was a good battle Red" Blue also said "hey thanks guys, but it wasn't easy, it was hard to beat Sean here, his Pokémon were strong and he obviously knows their strengths as well as he knows their weaknesses" "he he thanks Red, but that's not true, I'm eons away from being even close to you" Sean said a bit embarrassed "no you were strong kid i could see it all the way from the stands" Green retorted "yea i bet if you worked just a little harder you might've been able to beat Red, but given that Red never stops training your gonna have to train twice as hard so you can beat him next time" agreed Blue "OK, I'm done, your Pokémon are fine, and although they're disappointed they lost, they seem to have complete faith in you, your bond with them is inseparable, they told me they want to get stronger with you so that you guys can win next time" Yellow said when she finished "wow you guys really think that?" Sean asked as his Pokémon nodded in return "yep and what Yellow said just now proves how strong you are" i said reassuring him "wow thanks, guys" he said just before he left "and now let's get home so you can get your present Mr. Champion" said Yellow in a voice that was beyond seductive, a voice I'm guessing she learned from a certain brunette.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading it really aint my best work, but what do you want i was twelve when i wrote this lol also if you want my 3ds FC so we can throw down in a battle PM me, thanks again for reading and feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

CH 2

RED'S POV

AT RED AND YELLOW'S HOUSE

Since tonight was me and Yellow's anniversary we decided to do something special; we were going to exchange gifts "Ok since you won the Pokémon league you get two gifts one for tonight and one for the championship but you can't open the second one 'til after dinner, ok sweetie" "oh, why not" i said curiously "because it's a surprise, silly" she said in that way of hers that always gets me excited. she walked over and said to me "this one is for our anniversary" as she handed me a thin red box, i opened it up and saw a picture, but not just any picture, it was the last picture of my family together before my dad and older brother died in the car wreck "Yellow w-where...d-did you get this?" i asked holding back tears "i found it when we were over at your mom's house a few weeks ago" she said giving me a passionate hug, i squeezed her back "i asked your mom about it and she said that she planned on giving to you for your b-day but she lost it and decided to give you that big check instead" she continued i gave her a loving kiss and then said "OK now it's my turn"

YELLOW'S POV

"As you know I've decided that for your present I'm going to make all of your favorite dishes for our dinner tonight" my wonderful husband said as i nodded my head "but before that happen's... PIKA, CHUCHU IT'S YOUR GUYS' TURN!" he said as our Pikachu's, who i thought were sleeping in their room (which was actually a small walk-in closet we converted for them) walked out in the clothes Ruby made them for Red and i's wedding. Pika was wearing a little white dress-shirt-collar with a black bowtie on and my Chuchu was wearing THE cutest little pink dress with a white flower clipped on her head. "what's going on?" i asked my prince "well before the finals today Pika told me he and Chuchu had prepared a surprise for us, so i don't even know what it is" he said truthfully "wait since when can you understand Pokémon?" i asked him suspiciously " i can't, but i do understand my best friend, aint that right Pika" "PIKA!(RIGHT)" (NOTE: in Yellow's POV I'm only gonna say each Pokémon's voices once since she can understand them) "is this true Chuchu?" i asked her "Chuchu pi Pika chuchuchu pi chaaa(Chuchu and Pika are going to do something special for Red and Yellow's special day, right honey" she asked Pika "Right dear" he responded "ok well show us what you guys are doing all ready before i explode from suspense" i said "ok then let's go outside" Red said before he lifted me up bridal style and walked outside into our backyard, then our Pikachu's came outside and started Slow dancing, they started using their electricity to make out scenes from our lives, like when Red and i first met, when he found out i was a girl, i saw him blush at that one, when Chuchu and Pika's baby, Gold's Pichu, was born, then they showed when they met and fell in love, and then how Red met and caught Pika and the same for me and Chuchu, i started crying after because of these next few, they showed when Red gave me his Pokédex, when we woke up in the Battle Frontier, then when he asked me out and our first date, when we had our first kiss on new year's eve, and when he proposed and then finally when we got married, then they showed an electric heart with Red and I in it with Pika and Chuchu under us, i saw him shed one of those "manly tears", as he likes to call them, when i looked up at him. When they finished i ran up to them and squeezed them and heard them squeak "sorry you two it's just *sniffle* thanks you guys!" "Your welcome Yellow!" Chuchu said and Pika stated "we love you and Red just as much as you love us" then red walked up and said "i guess my dinners pretty much under the table then, he he" "no I'm sure I'll love it just as much" i retorted and he walked me inside. I saw Red's Poli and My Ratty waiting for us like waiters in some fancy restraint. when i sat down Ratty pushed my chair in "Why thank you Ratty" i said patting his head "Cate(your welcome)" Poli did the same with Red "hey thanks Poli" "Poli(no problem)" then they served us the food Red had prepared which was actually some of the best tasting versions of my favorite foods i had ever tasted "wow Red who knew you could cook this good" i said jokingly "well you can thanks Dia, he helped in teaching me." He said playfully. after a bit more talking we got to the dessert course "i have to say Yellow, this night has been so perfect i wouldn't care if i died tomorrow" i started crying after that *SLAP* "OW, YELLOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he asked loudly "DON'T EVER SAY YOU COULD DIE RED, even if it was a joke i can't BARE too think about a world without you in it!" I didn't quite understand what brought this wave of emotions on, but I'm gonna chalk it up to the romance of the night. he got out of his chair and walked to the other side of our tiny table and hugged me "I'm sorry Yellow i didn't mean it like that, i swear to you i would never leave you, i love you too much to even consider it" he said sounding sincerely sorry "Promise" i said regaining my composer "Promise" he said kissing my forehead.

RED POV

after that we finished dinner and Yellow said in a satisfied "MMM that was the best thing i ever had" "really?" i asked my loving wife "absolutely" she responded after we cleaned up and let our food digest while watching some movie she picked out, I think it was called "the Fault in our stars" or something like that. When it finished and Yellow dried her eyes i asked "sooo... Can i open my other present now babe?" "OH yea imma go upstairs and get something just open it when i get up there" "ok..." i said curiously then she left and i opened the white box to find a letter in Yellows hand writing

"Dear Mr. Champion 3,

Congratulations on winning the Pokémon league, again, as a present I'm going to let you do something very special:

I give you permission to do whatever you want to to my body 3 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Your loving wife

Yellow ;)"

That was all i needed to read and i rushed upstairs to see my gorgeous 22 year old wife in the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and she said in that seductive voice of hers "come and get me, !" I pounced on her immediately; that was the best night I had in a long time.

* * *

**So yea it got a little citrusy there towards the end PM if u want my FC Rate and review please thanks for reading bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

RED'S POV

THE NEXT MORNING

i woke up to see Yellows head resting on my chest, i then rolled over, making sure not to wake her up and felt a sharp pain in my back, i then remembered last night "that was one hell of a night" i said to myself, smiling then i got up and started getting my clothes on, when i heard "good morning stud muffin" i turned around to see my lovely wife and her beautiful blonde hair "'morning babe" i said as i kissed her on the forehead when i turned around to put my shirt on she said "what happened to your... Oh yea, last night was GREAT by the way" she said smiling sexily. I laughed "thanks, i hope we can do that again sometime" and finished getting ready. i started breakfast and saw Yellow coming downstairs she yawned "hey Red what time is it, we're supposed to be at prof. Oak's by one" i checked my Pokégear "it's only 7 O'clock babe" i said "Oh ok" after breakfast we went outside and fed our Pokémon with some homemade Pokémon food that Yellow makes and sells at the market every once in a while, then we watched our favorite TV shows and played with our Pokémon until about noon "hey Yellow we should start getting ready to go" i told her "OK" after about 15 min she came down and said "let's go" "ok, Aero can you take us to Prof. Oaks" i asked my ancient Pokémon "Aero!" he said which i assume means "of course" "ok then let's go" i said as Yellow got on.

AT OAKS LAB

"CONGRATULATIONS RED AND YELLOW!" everyone said as we walked in, usually the party was just for me but since yesterday was our anniversary, today it was for the both of us

YELLOWS POV

` "oh Red, Yellow, tell me what was that light show in your back yard last night?" the Prof. asked "well it was Pika and Chuchu's special present to us last night, Right you two" i said to our two closest Pokémon "RIGHT!" they both said at the same time then Blue, my best friend and almost-sister, pulled me off to the side and said "so... how was last night?" "great" i said "Red cooked me my favorite dishes for dinner then Pika and Chuchu put on a light show for us" "how about after that, hmmm" she asked, and i turned a shade of red i didn't know existed "I don't know what you mean" i said trying not to give anything away, obviously failing, "Oh sure you don't" she said sarcastically, seeing right through me "I'm not gonna tell" i said in my best 'stern' voice "oh why not?" she said giving me those puppy dog eyes she's oh so famous for, i gave in "but guess i can show you" i said grabbing my sketch pad "oh" she said intrigued when i got done i showed her my drawing "what is it" she asked looking confused "that" i said "is what Red's back looks like" i said embarrassed "DAMN Yellow! he was THAT good?" she asked in awe "Better" i said "i just didn't want to hurt him" "man i hope Green's that good" she said looking over at her Husband-to-be who was talking to Red "what do you mean, you and Green haven't" "Nope, I'm making him wait" she said "why?" i asked "because i love being a tease" she said laughing evilly, then ran over to Green and started hugging him, then i thought i heard Green say "pesky women" right before he kissed her.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"OMG! OMG! OMG! how am i going to tell Red!" i thought to myself while pacing back and forth in the bathroom "HEY, YELLOW HURRY IT UP WE NEED TO HEAD OVER TO BLUE AND GREEN'S SOON TO HELP SET UP FOR THE BACHEOLER PARTY!" Red yelled up to me from the living room down stairs "OK I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND SWEETY!" i said back, we were heading over to Blue and Green's house to help set up for the bachelor party which was tomorrow, even though they weren't getting married for a week and a half, because they didn't want the guys being hung over on Blue and Green's wedding day, Plus we just haven't hung out for a while

AT BLUE AND GREEN'S HOUSE

After one of Red and Green's legendary battles they decided to head back into the house which was next to the gym "hey We're going to the Pokémon center since the healing machine in the gym is broken, we'll be right back" Green said "why, i can just heal your Pokémon" i said "Nah i need to go get the rest of the stuff for the bachelor party from the Pokémart anyways, and it wouldn't be fair to you, you would get worn out healing twelve Pokémon" Blue said as she walked out the door "oh ok" i said defeated just as Red sat down next to me on the couch 'well now or never i guess' i thought to myself "H-hey R-red" i said stammering "yeah Yellow?" he asked "I don't know how to say this so I'll just be direct" i said half way calmly "Say what Yellow?" he asked sounding a bit worried "I-I-I'm pregnant!" i said and for a moment, which felt like an eternity, he was silent "p-p-Pregnant? Are you sure?" he asked shocked "yea i took five different tests and I'm late, all the tests said i was pregnant," i paused "you're gonna be a father!" i said looking up at him "I'm gonna be a father? I'm gonna be a father!" He got up and ran out the door "AERO TAKE ME TO THE TOP OF MOUNT SILVER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" he said "AERO (GOT IT)" and he left, i started crying immediately.

* * *

**Just FYI i'm just posting all this at once and for what ever reason its editing out some minor stuff but what ever**

**Oh and Review please and thanks PM for my FC so we can BATTERU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

RED'S POV

"AERO TAKE ME TO THE TOP OF MOUNT SILVER AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" I said "AERO!" and we took off. When we got their i screamed as loud as i possibly could **"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!WOOHOO!" **i declared to Arceus and the world then i flew back

WITH GREEN AND BLUE

Blue was looking out the window of their car as they drove back from the Pokémart when she saw something flying towards Mount Silver "hey Green you see that" she asked her Fiancé "yea" he said "isn't that Red?" she asked "nah he doesn't have Yellow with him so it aint Red"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"...GONNA BE A FATHER..." "You hear that?" asked Blue again "hear what" Green Responded to his wife-to-be "I'm not sure" "Pesky women"

YELLOW'S POV

I started crying harder and harder then i heard "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!WOOHOO!" and i smiled cheering up "I'm such an idiot, Red promised he would never leave me and he **always** keeps his promises" i said to myself crying again but this time tears of relief and joy.

RED'S POV

When i got back i saw yellow crying on the ground i immediately ran to her and realized what i had done "Yellow I'm SOO sorry i left you so suddenly, you must feel horrible" i said hugging her tight "I did, but then i heard what you said all the way from Mount Silver and i realized you weren't leaving me, you just needed to do that" "I declared it to the world and Arceus himself!" i responded proudly "let's go back inside ok" i told her "ok" she said "can you carry me?" "Of course princess"

YELLOW'S POV

"HEY GUYS WE're back..., what's wrong Yellow" Blue asked me "nothing" i said picking my head up "then why were you crying?" asked Green "Can I tell them" asked Red excitedly, i nodded smiling slightly "Guys, Yellow's pregnant! I'm gonna be a Dad!" "OMG CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" Blue yelled so loud i think it could beat out a sonic boom in terms of loudness; Green immediately dropped the groceries and ran over to Red saying "Congrats Bro!" Blue came over and squeezed me "Blue this can't be good for your future niece or nephew" i squeaked "oh right" she said as she let me go and bent down to my stomach and said "Sorry Baby, aunt Blue didn't mean it" and we all started laughing at that. Then Red asked "hey what about the Bachelor party tomorrow?" "Well i guess you guys can still have it unless, you want them to push it back Yellow?" Blue asked me "no i want to wait 'til after the wedding to tell everyone" i said "it is your guys' day Red and I already had ours" i said looking at my Husband who gave me an approving look "ok how about this" said Blue "when the wedding is over and during the reception after the first dance and all that we are going to say 'attention everyone the Maid of honor and the Best man, Yellow and Her husband Red, have something to say' then you say it, ok?" she looked to Green for approval "I think that's a great idea" he replied "i agree" said my husband in a way that made him already seem like a good father "if you're sure about it, i-i-I'll try" i said in a kinda shaky voice "no WE'LL try" said Red with a smile

RED'S POV

When we got home i released all of our Pokémon into the backyard and asked Yellow to come out here with me, when she did i told everyone "guy's we have an important announcement to make" i told all our Pokémon as i held Yellow tight "Yellow do you want to say it?" i asked my princess "yea I'll tell them" she said with a big smile as she turned to the Pokémon "guys Red and i are having a child!" she said happily to our Pokémon, they all screamed in excitement "What did they say babe?" i asked the angel in front of me "they said that they are excited and congratulations, that kind of stuff" she replied "oh, Ok" i said then looked at the Pokémon with a smile "hey guys!" i called to them, they quieted down immediately "guys while She's pregnant I want you to protect Yellow at all costs, got it, even if it puts me at risk, her and the baby come first!" i said in a serious tone they all nodded their heads in agreement

YELLOW'S POV

"guys thank you" i said to our Pokémon as they nodded "hey Red lets Go inside it's late and i think we could all use some rest" i said to my beloved champion "ok" he said as he picked me up "but I'm gonna carry you, so that i can see your face every moment until i go to bed" he said looking at me lovingly 'hehehehe" i laughed sweetly at his gesture as he carried me up the stairs and into our bed "goodnight my prince" i said to him as i went to sleep "goodnight my queen" I thought I heard him respond before dozing off.

* * *

**To those who hevent noticed im just copy/pasting the top part and will until i post something new, by new i mean something i didn't write 3 years ago.**

**if you want my FC, PM me, Review if you like thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

YELLOW'S POV

THE NEXT MORNIING

"HAAAAH" i yawned as i woke up, i noticed Red wasn't next to me, i checked the clock, 8:27, i smelled the scent of bacon frying and heard it's sizzle so i went down stairs and was greeted with a bear hug "UGH! RED, LET GO OF ME, THIS CAN'T BE GOOD FOR THE BABY!" he immediately let go, he then knelt down and lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach "Good morning Baby" he said to our child then looked at me and said "and good morning to you my queen" 'my queen' he'd never called me that before "' my queen'? I thought i was your princess" i said to him happily "you were" he said "but i can't have two princesses now can I?" "so you think it'll be a girl?" i asked my husband "no i just hope it is, what about you, sweetie?" he asked back "umm..." i said quietly "i really don't care as long as it's healthy" i said "ok now tell me the real one" Red said seeing through my partial lie "ok i kinda want twin boys" i said truthfully "why twin boys?" he asked me kindly while he went back to making breakfast "umm i couldn't tell you, honestly, i just do" i said cheerily "but i could care less what sex it is or it how many we'll have so long as their healthy and happy" i said to him in a way that was oddly motherly already, i guess Red picked that up to because he then said "hear that, you're already sounding like a mommy" in a sweet voice "ah here we go all done!" he exclaimed as he pulled off the last of the bacon

RED'S POV

"Let's eat" i said hungrily as i handed Yellow a plate of eggs sausage bacon and a piece of toast "thank you, red" she responded "i went to the fridge to get a drink "hey I'm getting some Sunny-day you want some or do you want moomoo milk?" i asked her "i think I'll have some coffee" she responded "no no no, you're preggers you aren't allowed to have coffee" i said seriously "awe but why, pweeeze" she said cutely "nope it won't be healthy for the baby." i said holding strong "but it's still early in, can't i just have a little" she said persistently "i don't care Hun, if you're gonna be carrying a baby in you, then i don't want you even having a little too much wine at the wedding, I'm gonna tell you when to stop ok?" i said sternly "ok..." she said sadly "but if i can't have any alcohol or coffee, then after the wedding then no more coffee or alcohol for you either got it" she said as sternly as i was "ok i guess it's fair" i said kissing her and handing her a cup of moomoo milk "and if i find out you're sneaking it I'll cut you off from it until, the baby's first birthday" she said kinda scarily "I'll do the same if i find out you're sneaking it, got it" i said back at her with a smile "fine..." she said eating her breakfast, i got my plate and started eating, then Pika and Chuchu came down from their room

YELLOW'S POV

"Good morning you two" i said two the Pokémon that were coming down the stairs "morning Yellow" they said back. As Red went to fill up their bowl with Pokémon food. They came up on the table and wanted me to pet them. i obliged but when i got done petting them they climbed down next to my stomach and started to rub up against it "aww, i think they like the baby aint that right guys" i said to Red who was now looking at them "we want the baby to be happy so were gonna make sure your happy Yellow" i heard Chuchu say "he he, thanks you two" i said petting them again before they went to eat

AFTER BREAKFAST

Red and i were sitting on the couch with the TV on, and we were talking about the baby and what we wanted and how excited we were then we heard a knock at the door "I'll get it Hun" he said as he got up kissed me on the cheek and went to the front door "who is it babe?" i said as i got up and went to the door. I was shocked by who i saw standing there. "Hello Yellow" said Mewtwo "M-Mewtwo what are you doing here?" i asked him in a happy shock and i looked at Red to see an equally happy yet shocked expression on his face "Yea, what are you doing here Mewtwo? I thought you were on the Sevii islands training" he said. "I was but i came here to congratulate you two on Yellow's pregnancy" the genetic Pokémon said sincerely.

RED'S POV

"How did you find out about that?" i asked him, "i have a very strong bond with you two so i can feel substantial shifts in your body, like if you were sick, or dying, or, in Yellows case, pregnant", Yellow seemed to understand this a little more than i did somehow, "i see so how have you been, last time we saw you was with Blaine at our wedding and you said you were going back to the Sevii islands to strengthen your powers more" she said curiously "well i stop by to see Brother every once in a while, which is actually where i am heading after this." he said matter-of-factly. "Oh i see" i said understanding now "so how has Blaine been i haven't seen him in a while either" "I'm not sure, my physical bond with him has been broken for almost ten years now, as you know, but our mental bond has been getting stronger again lately, so I'm going to check in on him to make sure he isn't sick like he was before" he said worried about his best friend "ah i see well if he needs help tell him to call us or get someone else to contact us, Ok Mewtwo?" Yellow said compassionately putting her hand on Mewtwo's shoulder "Mewtwo?" i started "Yes Red?" "Are you sure that it isn't your own Psychic powers increasing and getting stronger?" "i suppose it could be but i would rather, as you humans say, be safe than sorry" he responded with a softness i didn't know Mewtwo had "ok well when the baby is born we want you to come see it as it will likely meet you multiple times during its life anyways" Yellow said "what do mean by that Yellow?" he asked her "well I'm sure that destiny will pull you two together at some point in time on its Journey" she responded "yea chances are you two will meet on the kid's travels, so why not meet it before it meets you, so you don't think it's just some trainer trying to catch you, and you end up hurting it" i said chiming in" "ok i will come when the child is a few weeks old and meet it," he said walking out of the house "until then i am off, good bye you two and the best of wishes for the child" he said as he walked off and started using his powers to fly "good bye, Mewtwo!" Yellow yelled to him "Good luck in your training, bud!" i yelled after Yellow he turned around and waved at us, he almost looked like he was smiling.

* * *

**Hey only 2-3 chapters left until i have to start writing lol**

**Review and if your into battling PM mef or my FC thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

RED'S POV

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey Red" My wife called out from the Living room "Yes Babe" i said walking downstairs from Our room "Do you think I'm gonna be like Daisy was when she was Pregnant?" "oh Arceus I hope not" i responded half-jokingly "why do you say that?" she asked me "because as much as i love her i could not stand her constant mood swings and that stuff, even if she is my best friends sister, heck Green even agrees with me" "well even if it was like that you gotta agree her and Bill's baby is pretty cute. How old is Lilly again?" she asked me "umm, i think around seven or eight months" i responded "oh ok, so who are they getting to babysit while they're at the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight?" she asked "Who else but Prof. i mean Granddad Oak" i said laughing at what the professor likes being called when he has his great grandchild with him" "heheh, i thought so anyways when are we supposed to get there and who's all going anyways" she said "well let's see , you, me, Green, Blue," "Duh, Red it's Their Parties he he" she said cutting me off in the 'Thank you captain obvious' voice "oh right, so then ,Gold, Crystal, Silver, his GF, Lyra, you remember her, right, Crystals Cousin" Yellow Nodded "Ruby, Sapphire, Latias, Latios, Emerald, Bianca his GF and Latias' best friend (NOTE: Bianca from movie #5 NOT Black and White) ,Wally, His new GF Nikki, Dia, Platina, Pearl, his Gf Marly, Bill, Daisy, Chuck, Misty, Erika, and Brock." i said catching my breath "wow so that's 11 people each party" she said kinda shocked "well 10 and 1 Pokémon disguised as a human" i said in a smart-aleky way "true, true" she agreed so when should we get over there, I'd say we leave at 5:00 and get there at about 5:30" i said "but it only takes 5 min on Aero" she retorted "well i was thinking we take a romantic little walk to get there" i said back to her lovingly "oh ok I'm fine with that" she said swooning "i thought so" i said kissing her sweetly

AT 4:30

YELLOW'S POV

"hey Red we should probably start getting ready" i said to my husband looking up at him from his chest "Ok sweetie you want to shower first or not" he asked looking down at me "nah you go first I'm going to go pick out my dress" "ok pick something as pretty as you are, wait you won't be able to find something **_that_** gorgeous, damnit!" he said obviously trying to be cute, and i guess it worked a little cuz i felt myself blush "thanks honey" i said kissing him as i went upstairs to my closet to find a cute dress. When i found one i hadn't worn in a while i decided to pick it. it was a Yellow dress with lace at the bottom of it and blue accents and a blue bow on its waist, Blue has the same dress but it's blue with Yellow accents and Bow, i figured it would be the last time i would get to wear it before i got that pregnancy look going so i laid it out and looked for a pair of earrings to go with it. i remembered i had the sapphire ones and ruby Necklace with small Emeralds on both of them that the Hoenn team got me as a wedding present and got Red a bracelet with rubies in the middle, sapphires on the sides, and emeralds on the outermost sides, then the Johto gang got us each a watch made out of gold and silver with crystal hands, and finally the Sinnoh 'Dex holders got us a **_very_** expensive trip to the Orange islands for our honeymoon.

As i remembered that i heard Red get out of the shower so i laid everything out and got out the Pokégear Blue and Green got me for my birthday last year and put it with the dress then i picked out the purse they got me for the wedding, it was a nice sized purse that weighed almost nothing empty, it was made out of a wonderful and expensive material that i can't remember the name of with strong straps and a pocket for Pokéballs which is where i put my Pokéballs when i was wearing something that didn't go with my usual ball pouch, like the dress i had out, they got Red a pair of expensive running shoes for the wedding present because he wore out his old ones too much. "Yellow I'm done if you want to take your shower now" Red said shocking me out of my trance "AH! What? Ok." i said looking at my husband who had nothing but a towel around his waist, i started blushing brightly when i noticed that "he he Yellow i can't believe after all the times you seen me (half) naked you still blush" he said kissing me "w-well it's just cuz your so..." "I'm so what?" he cut me off "hot" i squeaked out "no you are the hot one babe" he said picking me up and spinning me around above him "ahh Red stop set me down! please!" i squealed in excitement "Nope too much fun" he said laughing "what about the baby" i said in a dizzy voice "Oh all right!" he said putting me down on the bed next to my dress, apparently he had spun so fast he knocked his towel loose cuz right after he sat me down it dropped, showing off his Metapod "eek!" i squealed in embarrassment, turning a shade of red about the same as Red's eyes "oopsy, enjoy the surprise Hun" he said laughing, i was still frozen as he re-covered himself "IM GONNA TAKE MY SHOWER NOW" i said rushing to our master bathroom and started the shower

RED'S POV

Well, after that fiasco i took a look over at what Yellow had picked out, her "Twins" dress she got with Blue, the jewelry she got from our wedding and the purse and Pokégear that Blue and Green got her. i imagined it on her and thought 'Stunning'. i went to my dresser and pulled out a nice Crimson polo shirt then found one of my usual black undershirts and got it out, put on some boxers, found some nice pants and a belt, put those on and then put on my under shirt and polo, it took me a while but i found the matching watches Yellow and i got from the Juniors and put mine on and set hers with the jewelry by her dress then i found those Shoes Green got me for my birthday last year cuz i didn't want to ruin the running shoes he got me as wedding present too much and put those on. after that Yellow got out of the shower holding her towel tight so it didn't do like mine did and told me "Red can you please get out of the room so i can get dressed" "why it's not like we haven't seen each other get dressed plenty of times before," i could see she was still blushing when i said that "Pweeeze Red" she said giving me those puppy dog eyes she could have only learned from Blue "fine," i said defeated " I'll go" i said grabbing my Pokégear and snatching a quick kiss from her.

YELLOW'S POV

After Red left i got on a bra and some panties then put on my dress and jewelry i noticed he had put my watch that matched his by the jewelry and decided to put it on with it after that i grabbed my purse and checked the Pokégear, 5:03, "a little behind schedule but whatever" i put my almost flat shoes on and walked out too see Red talking with someone on his Pokégear "ok...uh-huh...of course...yes...see ya later, bye" "Who was that?" i asked him "Green and Blue, Green said that Chuck came over cuz he had to cancel because his house got flooded, so he needs to clean that up but he wanted to say it to Green, personally because he is his favorite and greatest disciple, Green said it was no problem and even let chuck borrow his Charizard to fly back on and to help evaporate some of the water." he said "oh ok what did Blue want" i asked him "After that Blue stole the Pokégear and said that you are only allowed 3 glasses of wine tonight, oh and That Bill was gonna drop Daisy and the Baby off at their respective stops, and then he would drive to Green and Blue's place afterwards, so you won't see Daisy before you leave" he responded "he he, i wasn't going to drink at all tonight but now i might have a little" i said jokingly "hehehe" Red said laughing as well

REDS'S POV

"Well, shall we get going My Beautiful Queen" i said Putting out my arm to the Angel I got to call my Wife "Why thank you My Handsome King" she said taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek which she almost has to get on her Tip-toes to reach. after that we walked down to Route one and took the trail so we wouldn't have to battle any Pokémon, "oh i have an idea" Yellow said as she took her head off of my shoulder "hmm?" i said she reached into her purse and pulled out a Pokéball and said "Chuchu lets go for a walk" she said releasing her partner "oh i see," i said getting Pika's Pokéball out "Pika come walk with us" i said releasing my Pikachu, he got out and started playing with Chuchu while we walked "he he, this makes it a lot cuter i think, Red" Yellow laughed as she saw our Pokémon playing with each other lovingly "yes but not as cute as you" i said stopping "why'd you stop she asked blushing at the complement that i gave her "I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride, we haven't done it in a while" i said "Red come on" "it wasn't a question" i said cutting her off and bending down "fine i love these a lot anyways" she said climbing on my back "hold on tight" i said just before i started running "ahh Red stop Please" she said happily as i was running towards Viridian City, Pika and Chuchu saw this and started running with us "he he see it's fun aint it" i said to Yellow "yea i guess it is" she said happily but then i tripped and she went flying. Worried about her and our Baby i reached for Lax's Pokéball "LAX GO NOW!" i screamed Releasing the Snorlax "LAX" he said as he grabbed Yellow and made sure that she, and hopefully the baby were alright

YELLOW'S POV

Red tripped and i was sent flying I was in total shock i thought for sure that no matter what we were gonna lose the baby i just screamed "AHHHHHHH!" in that high pitched voice of mine then i heard Red say something and Lax appeared and caught me in a big hug " i looked up "Thanks Lax, and I'm sure the baby is thanking you too" "LAX(i swore I'd protect you and i did)" "Thanks Lax" i said again giving him a hug when Red got up He immediately Rushed Towards us "Yellow are you ok!" he said sounding Scared and worried "yes thanks to your quick thinking Lax got me just in time" i said hugging Red "Thanks Lax I owe you BIG when we get home I'm making you whatever you want got it" Red said to his Pokémon "MMM i can taste it now" The Pokémon Responded " and Yellow don't say that it was my 'quick thinking' that got us into this mess anyways, i mean we don't even know if they baby's alright" he started to cry "don't worry Red here I'll make sure the baby's alright" i said soothingly "how?" he asked "like this" i responded putting my hands on my belly and using my healing powers on myself and the baby. when i felt i was done i opened my eyes and saw Red staring at me happily "What?" i asked him "at least the baby has a good mommy" he said i slapped him for that "Red you are gonna be a good dad you're just Reckless that's all" "ya sure Hun " "yes, now c'mon, we got a party to get too" "right" he said as we headed towards Blue and Green's house

* * *

**Whew only one chapter left til i've posted everything i have written for this story so far, and i added the last half of it in when i was editing the rest of the story so you guys get halfway new material**

**Review, Favorite, what ever, PM for them Battles thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm JokerK118, and this is my first ever Fanfic! Its a Pokemon Special fanfic and its something i wrote when i was 12 lol (im 15 now), so i remembered about it a few days ago and did some minor revising like i updated my team for what it currently is and some other minor stuff (hint i'm battling Red)**

**SHIPPINGS (This is for the whole story btw): Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, SilverXLyra, Frantic, EmeraldXBiamca (From Movie 5) WallyXOC, Commoner, PearlXMarley (not sure if this has a name lol), DaisyXBill, and BrockXErika i might add more since this story isn't finished yet though**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing about Pokemanz or the other shit i mention in this story, trust me if i did i would be A LOT happier and their would be a new anime about Pokespe. also if anyone on this site does own anything related to pokemon Screw you.**

* * *

RED'S POV

When we got there i opened the door and saw the Johto gang and Blue and Green "hey guys sorry we're a bit late "Uh, Red you should Probably learn how to use that watch we gave you" Gold said snickering "huh" i said confused as he got smacked by his Fiancé Crystal. I looked at my watch, 5:27, "oh i thought we'd been walking for longer" i said as Gold got up "Walking? why'd you wanna do that when you could've flown?" he asked confused "so i could spend some private time with this lovely lady" i said Gesturing to Yellow as she blushed "AHHH, Yellow i KNEW you would wear that dress" said Blue Running up to Yellow in her Version of the dress "he he, why am i not surprised" Yellow said hugging her BFF. When they were done we walked up to Silver and Lyra. "Hey Silver Longtime No see" i said walking up to him "oh Hey Red, Congratulations on Winning the championship," he said shaking my hand congratulating me "and on your guys' anniversary" he said looking at Yellow "Thanks Silver" she said kindly hugging him, he was a little surprised by the sudden contact, but soon accepted it because no one can turn away a hug from Yellow "yea thanks Silver" i said patting him on the back "oh hey, Lyra how you been" i asked Crystals Twin cousin "Good i been chatting with Crys a lot and apparently her and Gold's wedding is" "LYRA I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT ANYTHING IMMA KILL YOU!, love ya" Crys yelled across the house "damn" i heard Lyra say under her breath "he he, nice try" i said to her "but what's up other than you gossiping" "umm, well Silvers dad just got parole" "WHAT GIOVANNI GOT PAROL" i practically screamed Silver gave Lyra 'the look' which she apparently doesn't get from him that often cuz she responded with the 'WTF did i do' look "Look Red it's been years, and he has truly changed" Silver said trying to calm me down "Giovanni, change, i doubt it" i said "well he has, the entire reason he started team rocket was to find me after i went missing, and since he has, he vowed to put an end to it and as a condition of parole he has to stay with me or another trusted individual" "and where is he then HUH" i said raising my voice a little "he's with Koga and in a poker match at my apartment with my Ursaring guarding him" "oh ok" i said calming down "sorry Lyra it's just that Giovani is" "My dad is his arch nemesis" Silver cut in "oh ok, so i shouldn't have told him that so casually" she said understanding it better "yep, but you didn't know, it's fine" he said giving her a kiss "Wow Silvy who knew you could be, what's the word, Nice" Gold said before he was swung at by Silver, he dodged it, then Silver hit him with his other hand, "I have two hands Ya know" said Silver smirking over Gold, then he helped him up "man you guys will never change" Yellow said with a smile

"hey Yellow!" we turned around to see the Hoenn and Sinnoh gangs at the door and Sapphire waving at us "Come on Ruby i don't care if you want to wear it or not you are showing them your new outfit" i heard her saying to her boyfriend "fine babe, you're lucky i love you cuz i don't know anyone else who would" Ruby quipped stepping out from behind her and un-crouching, seeing as he was the tallest of the Hoenn Dex holders, he was wearing a red, black and Blue jacket with his usual design on it and then he turned around and i saw what he wanted to hide, it said on the back of it "Sapphire's Pretty Boy" in bright blue, or i guess, _sapphire _letters, We all started Busting up immediately, even Yellow and Platina Who were the most polite people in the entire group. "ahahahahhahh, Ruby i have to say THAT is THE most embarrassing thing i have EVER seen a Gym leader wear" Green said Reminding us that Ruby had recently taken over his father's gym since Norman was on vacation with Ruby's mom "I'M NOT THE GYM LEADER I'M THE SUBSTITUTE!" Ruby yelled embarrassed "Besides it's not like anyone in Hoenn can even compare to my strength," he said referring to the fact that he was one of the strongest people in the region "AHEM" Sapphire said a bit annoyed "Except you my love" Ruby said trying to cover his ass so he wouldn't get beat up by his girlfriend, who was the one that finally convinced him to re-embrace battling a few years back, "oh speaking of Hoenn i got something to ask you guys" i said to them "Yeah what is it Emerald said holding his Girlfriend and Latias' best friend, Bianca close "Yea what is it Reddo" Latios said as he and Latias came in "OH hi Bianca" Blue said to Latias "umm Blue I'm Latias Bianca is with Rald" she said pointing to Emerald "oh right i have to learn how to tell you guys apart since you base your look off of her "Just look at our Eyes Blue" Bianca said in a cheery Voice. Referring to the fact that she had brown eyes while Latias had gold ones "oh i see now, imma have to remember that, thanks" Blue responded "Ya know we're here too" Pearl said acting a bit annoyed that we hadn't acknowledged them yet "Right well, I'm sure some of you saw the finals of the Indigo conference a few weeks ago" "Yea that was completely awesome Red" Dia said reminding everyone of how I was his hero "Thanks Dia, but the guy i beat, Sean, was from Hoenn i just wanted to know if you guys met him before" i said to everyone "Did you say Sean" Wally said in a bit of surprise after he came in with Nikki "yea why do you know him Wally?" Marly said what i was thinking "Thanks Marly but yea you know him Wally?" i said a bit confused" "OKAY CAN WE PLEASE SPREAD OUT ABIT BEFORE WE DO THIS" Gold said trying to come out for air after being trampled by everyone rushing in to the house.

After a few minutes everyone found a place to sit. "ok so Wally what do you know about Sean?" i asked picking up our convo from when it left off "well when i was travelling i met him when he got his starter Pokémon from Sapph's dad, Prof. Birch and was looking to challenge the Petalburg gym i told him that he would want at least 4 badges so he got them i met him a few more times when i was battling gyms as well then I'm at the end of Victory road on Ever Grande Island and he comes up so i challenge him to a battle to see how strong he is he beat me with ease and made it to the elite 4 beat them and then he lost to Wallace he came and told me he was gonna get a lot stronger and he'd become champion some day and then he said good luck in my challenge and if i won i should call him so he would know that i was the champ" Wally said "Hah he should have known that no one can beat Master Wallace" Ruby said praising his teacher "But he Juan" Wally said to his best friend "WHAT HE BEAT GRAND MASTER!" Ruby said in shock almost knocking his white hat off revealing his scar partially, that made Sapphire cringe and then have to calm him down, which was rare considering she was her, as it was usually the other way around "Ruby you forget we beat Grand Master Juan not too long ago as well" she said to him in an uncharacteristically soothing voice "yes but WE are Pokédex holder's and we have battling in our blood not to mention we trained under him" Ruby said still in shock "ya know Ruby that also means he beat your dad, Norman" Wally said teasing his Best friend, after that Ruby passed out "i think that's enough for now Wally" Sapphire said Resting Ruby's head on her lap "Hear let me Help" Yellow said to Sapphire taking out a handkerchief from her purse and running it under some water then put it on Ruby's forehead. "Hey so why did you want to know about Sean?" Wally asked after Ruby had gotten taken care of "Well after the finals we had a talk and he said most of his Pokémon were from Hoenn, and i just wanted to see if any of you guys had met him, he's a real nice kid and had strength that rivals my own and even Ruby's" i said re-assuring the fact that Ruby's true potential was stronger than even my current strength "Wow..." Dia said in awe "but enough of that," i said to everyone "how do we wake Ruby up?" i asked Sapphire "i got this" she said confidently, she bent down next to her Lovers ear and said "Ruby someone just walked by with neon green pants and a purple shirt" she said playing on his pretty boy nature "AHHH NO WHERE ARE THEY" he shot up immediately appalled by the thought of clashing colors "bwahaahaha" everyone busted out laughing "Oh hey Dia "i said turning to the Leader of the Sinnoh group "yea Red" he said looking over at me "i forgot to wish you and Platina a happy 5 year anniversary last time i saw you" i said to him and his royal girlfriend "Thanks Red "he said blushing a little bit, then Platina kissed him on the cheek and said "Yes thank you Red, Diamond and i love the present you and Yellow sent us" she said Referring to the 3DS's that they said they had been wanting for a while "it was nothing really" i said happily "oh and Marly i understand that you and Pearl are about to have your 3 year anniversary in a few weeks" Yellow asked the Girl sitting across from her, "Yes we are actually going to the Resort area in the Sinnoh region and going to have a romantic weekend alone" she said hugging her boyfriend tightly. "Huh? The Resort area that's with the grand Contest hall right?" Ruby said "Yes it is but we aren't going there we are going to the pool and hanging out there then Pearls Dad palmer said we could use his house from when he is at the battle frontier in Sinnoh to stay at" "oh, that was sweet of him" Platina stated, "Hey Wally i just noticed that Nikki isn't with you" i asked him "oh yea, her brother caught the Flu and she has to take care of him or else he could get even worse, i offered to stay and help but, being the sweetheart she is, she wanted me to have a good time" he said kinda sadly "oh well that was nice of her to do here give her this to help her brother out" Yellow said reaching into her bag and pulling out a bag of medical herbs that she picked on the way here " thanks Yellow" he responded

YELLOW'S POV

"It's no problem" I told Wally Caringly. "Hey Red?" I said looking over to my husband. "Yes?" he responded caringly "where are Brock, Misty, and Erika?" "Oh I just called them, they said that Brocks car broke down so they won't be able to make it tonight but they wished us all a good time" said Green in response to my question "oh, well that sucks" Red exclaimed "I was hoping to be able to thank Misty for her present to us on our anniversary" he said referring to the Heart shaped Picture frame she got us. I was secretly kinda happy that she wasn't here, because she Not-So-Secretly had the biggest crush on Red before (and a little bit during) our early relationship. I was friends with her but the idea of her getting plastered and throwing herself at Red made me the teensiest bit jealous. "I doubt the car actually broke down" said Gold slyly "he and Erika Probably just messed it up while they were-"WHACK, Crystal Hit her Lover with her book and said "Arceus, will someone remind why I love you?" she said Gold got up and said in his oh-so-rare genuinely sweet tone "Because, I truly love you with every inch of my unworthy hearts capacity" he said getting an 'aww' out of every other women in the room, and Ruby of course. Sapphire then whined at Ruby "why are you never that sweet to me" he retorted "I would be if you weren't such a barbarian" she lost it and they started getting into one of their loving arguments. I started to giggle because this was truly the most common way they showed their love for each other, but I guess Ruby decided it was enough because he did something that caught Sapphire by surprise and kissed her passionately, making her blush profusely "I'm just joking, you may be a barbarian but you're also the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," this made the blush deepen "and the best part is I get to call you mine and mine alone" she returned his kiss "Shut up sissy boy" she said averting her gaze Emerald looked on appalled by what he had just witnessed from his two closest human friends and decided that he has to have a talk with them about this but before he can Bianca shoots him a look saying 'if you do anything, I will kill you' and then she smiled gave him a peck on the lips and rested her head on his chest.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. We all turn around to see Blue turning off the alarm on her Pokégear. she got up from her seat and addressed us all "whelp that's the signal for us to go, she motioned for us girls to head out the door." All of us started hugging and kissing our boys good bye for the night. I noticed that Dia and Platina were being shy showing about their affection in public still, even though they had been dating for years, Pearl on the other hand gave Marley a kiss and whispered something in her ear, presumably one of his all too famous jokes by the way she had to contain her laughter. "Oh and remember: NO STRIPPERS!" Blue stated bluntly as she looked around at the boys, she held her glare longest on Gold, whom we all expected to have one hidden somewhere "Don't be such a pesky woman," Green huffed "and besides I should say the same thing to you!" She laughed it off and gave her man a hug and a Kalos-esque kiss (NOTE: for those who don't get it, Kalos is based off of France :P) "I love you Red, Have a good time ok" I told my Husband "I love you too and remember no more than three ok?" he said referring to the wine "ok" I said giving him a loving kiss before I rushed out to meet with the rest of the girls.

* * *

**Finally done with the previously written stuff now i have to start thinking about what to write and stuff so dont expect the next chapter for a bit see ya guys!**

**Thanks for reading Review and stuffs PM if you ever want to battle!**


End file.
